Sweet Sixteen
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: It's Robbie and Chloe Castellano's sixteenth birthday and Chloe asks her father for a particular present. Part 8 of HEA series, full list on Ao3


**A/N:** _I've been talking on and off about this story and it is finally complete, and I hope you enjoy it, it is the next one shot in my HEA series,but if you haven't read the other 7, its all good, they are all just part of the same universe,enjoy.**  
**_

**-Pessi .Rom  
**

"Daddy, remember how you asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told you I would think about it?" Sixteen year old Chloe asked, upon entering her father's home office.

"Hmm, yeah, did you choose something?" Danny asked, looking over some files, he pulled his red rimmed glasses down, his eyebrows suspiciously raised. Chloe only ever called him "Daddy" when she wanted something that she had a feeling her father would say no to, and there was very little Danny could deny his first born of. He playfully complained how much more of Mindy was in their eldest daughter then him.

"Yup, I told Mom about it and she's cool with it, so now I'm asking you." Chloe said nervously running her hand in her wavy dark brown hair.

"Ok, so what is it?" Danny said a little suspicious at how long it was taking for his daughter to spit out her request. Mindy did the same thing when she wanted Danny to attend some formal dinner party or function, or watch the latest romantic comedy in theaters.

"Iwannagetatattoo." Chloe mumbled and looked away.

"You want a what?" Danny asked hoping he hadn't heard what he had just heard his daughter say.

"A tattoo." Chloe said this time without mumbling, she took a deep breath preparing for her dads eventual flip out, but he calmly got up from the desk and walked out toward the door, poking his head out.

"Hey, Min, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny said, calling out to his wife and best friend.

"Yeah, Danny, what's up?" Mindy said popping into the room.

"Our daughter, here, our sixteen year old daughter, just told me what she wants for her birthday." Danny said. Mindy could see beads of sweet start to appear on his forehead and she detected a familiar catch in her husband's voice.

"She did, isn't it so cool? I was thinking we could get matching mother daughter tattoos. I ran into Graham the other day and he retired from skating and does tattoos now, and he said he would totally give us a discount." Mindy said excitedly. Danny looked from his wife's face to his daughter's, before speaking.

"Chlo sweetheart, can you give your mom and I a second alone, to discuss your birthday wish?" Danny said. Chloe left the room, and Danny closed the door before turning around to face his wife.

"A tattoo Mindy, a tattoo! You've gotta be kidding me, she's sixteen! How could you tell her it was a good idea to get a tattoo?!" Danny yelled gesticulating.

"It's not that big of a deal babe, she's not a little kid, we should let her express herself." Mindy said shaking her head.

"Not a big deal?! First it's tattoos, and then she'll want to dye her hair and starting going to punk rock concerts and then drugs. Is that what you want? Our daughter to become some punk drug addict!" Danny said.

"First of all you're being very dramatic, you sound like one of those parents from the fifties that flipped out over rock and roll, and second, this is Chloe we're talking about. She's a good kid, Danny, we raised a good kid, she's never gotten into any trouble, and she's smart, talented and a beautiful dancer. You may think she's a lot more like me, but Chloe is all you. She's responsible and conscientious. She could have run off and gotten the tattoo on her own, but she came to us for permission Danny, not every teenager is that respectful." Mindy said.

Danny sighed, he knew everything his wife was saying was true, but this was his little girl they were talking about. He didn't like the thought of her permanently marking herself with god knows what. A thought he expressed to Mindy.

"It's not like we're gonna let her get a tramp stamp, babe. She wants one of Robbie's designs; I'll let her tell you more about it. Chloe, come here." Mindy said opening the door.

"So is it a no?" Chloe asked disappointment apparent on her face.

"Not, yet. Tell your dad why you want the tattoo." Mindy said.

"Well, Robbie and I will be going off to college soon, him to art school and me to Julliard hopefully, and It will be the first time we'll be apart, I just want something that will keep us connected. Please Daddy, it's nothing big." Chloe said.

"Yeah, Danny, just take a look at Robbie's sketch, it's beautiful." Mindy said.

"Alright, alright, I'll take a look." Danny said.

Chloe pulled a folded up paper out of her pocket and presented it to her father. On the page was what looked like the yin & yang symbol but in place of the white and black circles was the Gemini symbol on the black side was the Gemini symbol outlined in white, and on the white side, was the Gemini symbol outlined in black.

"So?" Mindy asked after Danny looked at the paper.

"It's gonna be small right, and where exactly are you gonna put it, cause there's no way I'm letting you get a tramp stamp, I rather get fen way park tattooed on my forehead then let any daughter of mine get a tattoo on her lower back." Danny said.

"It won't be, it'll be on my shoulder, and wait, does that mean it's a yes?!" Chloe said barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yes, it's a yes, but with some stipulations." Danny said.

"OK." Chloe said, not caring what the stipulations would be, she was kind of in disbelief that her father was actually agreeing.

"First of all, you won't be getting it done by that skating hippie , second of all, I gotta check the place out first, make sure they're up to code or whatever,. You got it." Danny said,

"Yes, thank you, thank you Daddy, you're the best!" Chloe said hugging her dad, before running out of his office to go tell her twin brother the good news.

"Danny, look how happy she is." Mindy said.

"Yeah, I know, I just realized they're gonna leave us soon, two more years and the twins will be out of the house." Danny said.

"Yeah, but we'll still have Pipe." Mindy said placing a hand on her husband's shoulders.

"Before we know it she'll be leaving us too." Danny said his face falling as the thought crossed his mind.

"Yeah, but Danny think of all the space we'll have with the kids out of the house, I'll miss them for sure, but I'll have extra closet spaces, and you can finally have the home gym you always wanted or a larger space to brew your terrible beer." Mindy said.

"You talk as if they're moving out this year, and my beer isn't terrible, all our friends love my beer, Dr. Dan's candy cane ale was a hit at our last Christmas party." Danny said.

"No, babe it wasn't, it was awful, and no one should be subjected to drinking it." Mindy said with a smirk before walking away.

Danny shook his head, and then headed back to his desk to resume looking over his files. A few days later, Chloe got her first tattoo, Danny and Mindy weren't opposed to Robbie getting one too, but their son declined, and was just fine with having his sister carry around something he created and that signified their unique bond. His own birthday wish included a brand new easel and set of professional paintbrushes.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta #2 at thewinchesterbaes for editing and mindians, empressT and evmlove for their suggestions that got me back on track with this story. I'm hoping to get out two more fics soon, hopefully this week and just a reminder I am taking one-shot prompts, whether you want to see something the Happily Ever After Series or something else, you can message me here or find me on twitter/tumblr at mindiangrowl, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
